Memories
by Squirtle1996
Summary: Natsu being Natsu, pisses Erza off to the point she wished he was gone from her life. What happens if her wish happened to come true? Natsu x Erza fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another NaZa story! This was supposed to be a NaLu story, but I decided to change things up a bit! Well on with the story!**

The day was still young and a team consisting of two powerful mages were out on a mission. Their goal is to protect a chest of two travelling merchants. They were informed that inside the chest were items that were worth millions upon millions of jewels. With that much in hand, it's not surprising for a few thieves to try and snatch it. One of the men was dragging a wooden cart with the treasure on it, while the other one secures it. They were now in the forest and almost at the city.

"Why is it only us two?" an annoyed dragon slayer shouted with his hands behind his head.

"Lucy was tired from the last mission and I don't know what Juvia is doing with Gray." A beautiful redhead replied beside the dragon slayer.

"Ughh… how much longer until we're there?" Natsu sighed. "We've been walking for three hours!"

"About an hour more until we reach our destination." One of the merchants said.

"Calm down Natsu, and enjoy the nature." Erza smiled.

The redhead closed her eyes inhaled some of the fresh air that was coming from the forest and exhaled. She opened her eyes again to see the dragon slayer gone.

"Where did he go?" Erza asked her two clients.

"I'm over here Erza!" Natsu waved behind from a bush.

"Natsu get back over here. We have to complete our mission."

"Wait until you see this!" Natsu hid under the bushes.

"Stop acting like a child and get over here!"

"No, you must see this! It's awesome!"

"I'm not leaving this spot."

"Aww Erza! You're missing out!"

Curiosity was now killing Erza. She wanted to see what the dragon slayer had found, but she can't just leave the treasure.

"Erza Erza! You won't believe this!"

The redhead sighed. "I'll go check what he is doing. You two stay here."

"You can't go! What if something happens to the chest?!" One of the merchants said.

"It'll only be for a few seconds." Erza marched to the dragon slayer. "So what is it?"

"Look!" Natsu said pointing at the ground. Erza looked at the ground to see a frog.

"…"

"Awesome isn't it?" Natsu grinned.

"You called me here to look at a frog…?" Erza's death aura surrounded her.

"HELP! SOMEONE STOLE THE CHEST!" A man yelled. Erza and Natsu quickly looked up to see that the two merchants were panicking. The chest was gone from the cart.

"What happened?" Erza questioned.

"WE WERE ROBBED BY A GROUP OF NINJAS WHEN YOU TWO WERE GONE!" One of the men yelled.

"In that short amount of time?" Erza asked.

"YES!" The other man yelled.

"You have failed the mission!"

The two merchants stormed off deeper into the forest to reach the next city by themselves. Now that the chest is gone, there was no need for them to be escorted. Erza glared at Natsu again.

"This was all your fault!"

"What?! How?!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANDER OFF, WE COULD HAVE COMPLETED THE MISSION!"

"But you're the one who came to me!"

"You're the idiot who got hyped over a frog!"

"But you're the one that—"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you…" Erza began to walk back to the guild. Natsu was trailing her from behind, with his head down.

* * *

When they made it back to the guild, everyone was present, including Gildartz. Erza informed Makarov about their journey and how they failed the mission. Natsu was at the bar, with his head on the table, looking downer than ever.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira sat beside the dragon slayer.

"I think Erza hates me." Natsu mumbled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well she yelled at me in the forest and never talked or looked at me when we came back."

"And why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe it's because you like her." A blonde said out of nowhere. The blonde slowly landed on the table top and patted Natsu on the head.

Natsu brought his head up to see Mavis.

"Whoa, master Mavis!" Natsu said surprised.

"Hello Natsu, Hello Mirajane!" The first master nodded at the both of them. The two of them nodded back.

"Natsu, if you like Erza, just tell her how you feel." Mavis smiled. She too, loved some good romance, just like Mira.

"First master! I never knew you were into these things!" Mira cheered. Finally someone other than her wants to see romance bloom in Fairy Tail.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Mavis smiled.

"So Natsu, are you going to tell Erza how you feel?" Mira asked.

"You know what? You're right! I will tell her!" Natsu waved his fist in the air while stepping on the stool he was sitting on. Mira patted him on the head and went back to serving other mages.

"I'll be rooting for you Natsu!" Mavis cheered and the salamander took off.

Natsu took Mavis' advice to heart. He was going to tell Erza how he felt, whether she liked it or not. He marched over to where the redhead was at. She was sitting alone at a table, munching on her strawberry cake. He was about to tap her on the shoulder until he tripped over his own feet and fell over. When he got up, he saw a demon glaring at him. He shook his head lightly to get his vision back. When his vision cleared, he saw Erza with strawberry cake all over her face. He had made Erza face plant onto her cake, and now he knows that he is screwed.

"NATSU! I WISH YOU WERE JUST OUT OF MY LIFE!" Erza yelled as she wiped the cake off her face.

Everyone in the guild was speechless. No one was able to say a thing. The demon, Erza had just exploded and Natsu was now looking hurt. His eyes were covered with his bangs, and he ran off from the guild.

"Erza… don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Mira came over with a worried look.

"He deserves it. I've put up with his stupidity for long enough! I wish he can just stay away from me!"

Everyone at the guild was lost for words. They knew Erza was scary, but now she was on a whole new level of scary.

"Do you really mean this, Erza?" Makarov walked up to her.

"I don't know… I just want to be alone right now…"

The redhead left the guild and went back to her home in Fairy Hills. Makarov just shook his head silently, with a disappointed face.

* * *

It was night now and Erza had just finished taking a long, warm shower. She got into her purple pajamas, and slipped into bed. She was thinking about how she treated Natsu, but then fell into a slumber due to fatigue.

"Erza…"

"Who's there?!" Erza opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure wearing a mask in her room.

"I'm here to make your wish come true." The voice said.

"My wish?" Erza raised a brow.

"Yes. You wished for Natsu to be out of your life, right?"

"I-I did s-say that…"

"Well now I'm going to grant it." The cloaked figure then waved their hand in the air. "Your wish has now been granted."

The cloaked figure then began to levitate and fly through the roof of her house.

"WAITTTT!" Erza screamed.

The redhead opened her eyes from the sunlight shining over her face.

"Oh… it was just a dream…" She was covered in sweat from the nightmare she had.

She went to take a quick shower and dressed into her usual attire. She put on the heart kruz armor and her blue skirt.

"Maybe I should apologize to him for yesterday. I was a little harsh on him."

The scarlet mage decided to give the dragon slayer her apologies for yesterday as she didn't know what she was thinking to explode on him like that. The more she thought about it, the more guilt consumed her.

She went to the guild a little later than usual, thinking of a way to apologize. She knew that she was not good at these situations and needed to practice.

She walked into the guild and everyone was present except for Gildartz and the dragon slayer she was looking for. Erza spotted Lucy sitting alone at the table where the blonde and Natsu usually sat at.

Erza tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Hey Lucy, have you seen Natsu?"

Lucy turned around with a confused look.

"Hey Erza… who's this Natsu you're speaking about?"

The redhead raised a brow in confusion.

"Natsu…" Erza repeated.

"Natsu who?"

"The dragon slayer."

"The only dragon slayers here are Wendy and Gajeel. Are you feeling okay today Erza?" Lucy asked worried.

Erza then left to talk with Gray who was sitting with Juvia at another table.

"Gray, have you seen Natsu?"

"Who's that?"

"Juvia never heard of a person named Natsu."

"What's wrong with you guys today?"

"I should be asking you that…" Gray said confused.

Erza then ran into the master's office.

"MASTER! HAVE YOU SEEN NATSU?!" Erza said, panting.

"Who's that?" Makarov said, confused.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL?"

"Never heard of him. Is he someone you like?"

Erza stood frozen for a second. She then quickly ran back into the main hall and stood on a table.

"DOES ANYONE OF YOU KNOW NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Erza yelled.

No one replied to her question. She slowly got off the table and stood frozen. She thought back about her dream from yesterday.

"_I'm here to make your wish come true."_

"That wasn't a dream… Natsu is really gone…!"

**A/N: So how did you guys find this so far? Should I continue or no? **

**Also, if you're looking for more NaZa action, then check out my other story, "I'll Look After You." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Definitely did not expect to gain so many followers and favourites from the first chapter. Thanks for all the support! Means a lot!**

Erza stood frozen at the middle of the room. It seems like everyone but her, had forgot about Natsu. It's like he never even existed in the first place. She marched over to a table, walking by the confused guild members, and pulled out a chair. She took a seat and stared into space. Everyone at the guild stared at her, like she went crazy. Lucy was the one that asked her if she was feeling okay. The redhead just nodded with a blank expression.

'_I-Is Natsu r-really gone…_?'

He's not anywhere in the guild.

'_What will I do now?_'

There is nothing the redhead could do.

'_Is this what I really wanted…?_'

She wished for this to happen.

'_Maybe it is alright…_'

No more destruction.

'_It's not like I needed him…_'

They didn't call her titania for no reason.

'_Maybe it's for the best…_'

No more idiotic comments.

Erza finished her thoughts and put on a smile. 'Maybe it is for the best!'

"Lucy, Gray, Happy! Let's go on a mission!" Erza smiled.

The trio looked at each other strangely. Erza was looking more happy than usual and they didn't know why. They accepted her request because they rather not ruin her mood right now. Erza wanted to forget about the past and form a new life without the dragon slayer.

The redhead grabbed a mission from the request board. It was a simple mission, to defeat a few mages that were threatening a small village. The reward wasn't high, but all the redhead wanted was to spend some time with her team.

They spent two hours to get to the village. No one said a word on the trip because Gray, Happy and Lucy didn't know what was wrong with Erza today. They walked behind the redhead to stare at her. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, and her teammates followed.

"We arrived. Natsu, make sure you don't destroy too much, okay?"

"Natsu?" Happy asked, confused.

She turned with a brow raised. Usually Natsu would respond with an "Aye!", but this time was different. When she saw that only Gray, Happy and Lucy were present, she remembered that Natsu wasn't with them anymore.

"Nevermind…" Erza sighed and continued to walk.

After a few more minutes, the group of mages magically encountered the mages who were terrorizing the village. They were threatening a mother and her son.

"Hey you. Leave them alone." Gray shouted.

"Who are you guys?" A man asked.

"We're here to stop you!" the blonde celestial mage replied.

"Surrender now, unless if you want to suffer the most excruciating pain you have ever felt." The scarlet mage glared.

There were a total of six men. Five of them charged at the team.

"Ice-make: Ice Geyser!" Gray froze the floor and the mages fell to the ground. The last mage summoned a magic circle and casted a fire spell towards the Fairy Tail members. Everyone avoided the attack besides Erza. When the spell was right in front of her, she finally knew to flinch. She quickly tried to re-equip into her flame empress armor, but was too slow. She took a direct hit and was knocked to the floor.

"ERZA!" The trio screamed. Lucy summoned Loke and the lion spirit defeated the mage. The mages went beside to their fallen friend and helped her up.

"What's gotten into you Erza?" Gray asked.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Happy questioned.

The scarlet mage stayed silent. They noticed that she wasn't in the mood of talking so they went to claim their reward from the chief of the village.

After a few hours, the group of mages finally made it back home. Erza didn't expect it to take this long, but she forgot that without Natsu's destructiveness, jobs will take longer to complete.

Instead of going back to the guild, the redhead decided that she was done for the day and went back home to Fairy Hills. She stripped off her clothes and emerged herself into the water in her bathtub. She was deep in thought of what had happened in just a mere twenty four hours. Her entire life was changed in just a day and she had no idea what to do next. She was the only one who remembers the salamander. It was like his existence was just erased, along with the memories of him from his guild mates.

She got out of the bath and put on her purple pajamas. She blow dried her scarlet red hair with her hair dryer, but frowned. The heat going through her hair reminded her of the heat that radiates off the body of the pink haired boy. She turned off her dryer and slipped into bed. She thought back to the questions her friends asked when she was down.

"What's gotten into you Erza?"

"Why didn't you dodge?"

'_Because I thought Natsu would step in and protect me…_'

Before she realized it, the scarlet mage fell asleep.

"Erza…"

The redhead opened her eyes at the call of her name. She got up on her back and rubbed her eyes. When her vision returned, she saw the masked figure in her room again.

"YOU!"

"We meet again, titania."

"Who are you?"

"I am nobody."

"What have you done with Natsu?"

"Like you said, I made him disappear, gone from this dimension."

"How come everyone forgot about him, except for me?"

"That's because you're the one who wished for Natsu to be out of your life. This also means that whoever you know that knew Natsu had forgotten about him. Now he is truly out of your life. No one can talk about Natsu Dragneel. His entire existence had been erased."

"BUT—"

Before Erza could ask another question, the figure disappeared into the dark.

"Until we meet again…"

Erza was now speechless. She didn't know what to do. All she could do now was to live her life without Natsu Dragneel. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Her eyes may be closed, but her heart is still awake. This was like a long nightmare for the scarlet mage. She now knows that forgetting about the dragon slayer is not an easy task.

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza headed to the guild early in the morning. She couldn't get any sleep after the figure had appeared in her room. She didn't understand who and why this "thing" was emerging at night. But she does know that she hates it. The figure granted a wish that she just blurted out loud when she got angry, but it couldn't grant any of her other wishes, like strawberry cake.

It was painful for her to endure these past two days. With the disappearance of the salamander, her life was changed more than she had expected. The guild was more silent, and there were less fights for her to separate. Worst of all, was that no one else remembered him. Whenever she mentioned his name by accident, her comrades would look at her confused. She couldn't tell anyone about the figure and the now non-existent dragon slayer.

The scarlet mage sat at the bar with her head placed on the table. She was drooling as she dozed off. Her eyes opened when she felt a hand shake her.

"E-Erza, wake up."

"H-Hey Mira…" Erza rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you dozing off?" Mira pointed at the corner of her mouth to indicate the redhead that she was drooling. The scarlet mage noticed and wiped off her drool.

"I couldn't sleep at home."

"I'll go get you a slice of strawberry cake! That'll make you feel better!" The barmaid went into the kitchen to fetch the scarlet girl a dessert.

Erza leaned down onto the table again. She was about to close her eyes until she felt a small tap on her head. She looked up to see Mavis sitting on the table.

"M-Master M-Mavis!" Erza shouted surprised. She sat up with her back straight and tried to act formally.

"Hello Erza." Mavis waved with a smile. Erza waved back nervously.

"So… I happened to see you dozing off. What might be the problem?"

"I-I couldn't sleep last night…"

"Oh. And why might that be?"

The redhead couldn't answer the first master's question. There was just no way Mavis would understand what she's going through.

"Is something troubling you? You look like you have just lost someone important."

Erza looked at Mavis with a brow raised.

"I'm just guessing…" Mavis smiled innocently.

Erza was hesitating if she should tell Mavis what was going on. She is the first master of Fairy Tail after all. She was able to see through Erza by just the way she acted. Well she didn't have the title as Fairy Tactician just for show. Maybe she can ask her for help and guidance.

"Master… do you happen to know a boy named Natsu Dragneel?"

Mavis looked at her confused. "Never heard of him. Is he the person that is bothering you?"

"Nono! I just wanted to help a friend."

"Then what problem does your "friend" have?" Mavis emphasized on "friend".

"Well her brother, Natsu Dragneel had just disappeared after she got mad at him for doing stupid things. She wished for him to be out of her life and her wish had been granted by a cloaked figure that appears in her room at night. She doesn't know what to do. She even finds herself guilty and regrets it. I don't how I can help and I was wondering if you can help her?" Erza explained.

"Well, have she spoke with other people?"

"She did, but it's no use. It's like everyone's memories of him had just vanished."

"That's interesting. I've never heard of anyone who could grant wishes. If it's true, then no one should be able to interfere with it. It's beyond our powers to reverse a wish and the only person who could would be the one who granted it. You should try to ask your "friend" to have a chat with the person behind all of this."

"BUT I TRI… I mean she tried… but before she could finish her question, it left."

"Well I'm sorry Erza. I can't do anything for your friend. It's just beyond my power. Sorry." Mavis frowned.

"It's okay. She already accepted that she'll never see her brother again." Erza frowned also.

Mira then came back to the bar with a slice of cake and placed it in front of Erza. Her eyes sparkled and she began to consume it. Mavis only watched the girl with a smile.

The redhead slipped into bed. This time, when the person comes, she's going to be ready. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She waited for two hours, but no one came. Before she knew it, she fell into a deep slumber.

Sunlight shined on her eyes and the scarlet mage got up from bed.

'It seems like it didn't come yesterday…'

The next day, she did the same thing and the figure didn't visit her again. She told Mavis about it and all she said was that maybe it completed its job and has no need to return. Erza freaked out at that. She had so many questions to ask.

A month has gone by since the disappearance of Natsu, and Erza was slowly getting used to him not being here. It was like she forgot all about him. Every day she went on missions with her team. After that, she went home and went to bed. The person never visited her in over a month and she believes that it won't be coming back.

"Erza…"

The redhead opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what was in her room. The person had returned.

"What are you doing here again?!"

"I'm disappointed Erza."

"For what?!"

"It seems like you had fully forgotten about Natsu."

"Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"You were the one who wished for his disappearance. It's your fault that he's gone."

"My fault?! You're the one that showed up in my house at night and changed my life forever! And you tell me it's my fault?!"

"If he was truly your friend, you would have not forgotten about him. Instead you would cherish him in your memories."

"Well then why don't you bring him back?!" tears began to flow out of her eyes. The scarlet mage cracked. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to forget about him, but it was just too painful.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I have the power too, but I won't. What's done is done, until we meet again." The figure vanished into thin air.

"Wait! I have a lot of—"It was too late, the person was gone. Erza continued to sob on her bed.

The next morning, she slowly walked to the guild. She entered the town with a frown. As she was walking, she heard two men talking with each other.

"Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"The salamander."

"You mean Natsu Dragneel?

Hearing the dragon slayer's name, she quickly darted to the two men she had never seen before. She grabbed onto one of the man's shoulder.

"You know Natsu Dragneel?!

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hey aren't you Erza Scarlet?" The other man asked. Erza have him a nod.

"How do you know Natsu Dragneel?!"

"He saved me and my wife once. I give him fish for him and his cat sometimes. I'll never forget him."

'How does he remember him?'

"H-Hey do you know where he went? I've never seen him lately."

"I don't know…"

"Really? I thought you were both in the same guild."

"Yeah, none of us knows where he went…"

"Well thanks anyways." The two men began to walk away. Erza stood still, thinking about what had happened. It seemed like the two men she had never seen before remembers Natsu.

'I get it… since I don't know those men, their memories of Natsu are still there because they don't affect my life. It seems like whoever Natsu knew that I didn't, still had memories of him.'

The redhead quickly ran back to the guild, hoping to get more answers.

**A/N: Story will end in probably two or three chapters. **


End file.
